Lo que nos une
by kattyta93
Summary: Freddie lleva una vida muy tranquila, estudia informática en la Universidad, tiene una familia a la que quiere mucho y a Carly, su novia, todo sigue normal, hasta que un día encuentra un cuaderno rojo, después se da cuenta que no es un simple cuaderno si no un diario de vida...y lo firma una chica con las iniciales S.P...¿logrará Freddie descubrir quien es S.P?
1. Chapter 1

"Lo que nos une"

Freddie es un joven que vive en Seattle, estudia Ingeniería en informática en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de esa ciudad, tiene todo lo que una persona quisiera poseer…una familia grandiosa que lo apoya en todo, una novia , y estudia lo que siempre quiso.  
Vive con su mamá, su papá y con su hermano menor, tiene un hermano mayor, pero no vive con él, ya que este está c

asado y vive con su esposa esperando la llegada de su primer hijo. Su novia, Carly, estudia Artes en la misma Universidad que él. Además de ser un estudiante responsable, aplicado y con las mejores calificaciones, trabaja en una tienda de antigüedades, su jefe es John, un anciano, pero además es su amigo y consejero.  
Su vida era normal hasta que un día, mientras corría rumbo a la universidad se encontró un Cuaderno rojo en el suelo…le pareció extraño, pero lo recogió igual…lo que no sabía era que eso no era un cuaderno, sino un Diario de Vida…  
La curiosidad pudo más que él, comenzó a leer y leer ¿Quién era Sam? ¿Por qué su vida era tan difícil? ¿Y por qué razón ese diario había terminado en sus manos?  
¿Se quedará Freddie de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? ¿O tratará de investigar por sí solo sobre la propietaria de ese Diario?


	2. sinopsis

"Lo que nos une"  
Capítulo 1: El diario de vida  
* "Octubre 28 del 2010

Hoy desperté pensando que sería un buen día, pero no fue así…me pregunto por qué tiene que pasar todo esto, en qué momento todo se volvió de color oscuro, en que momento comencé a perder las esperanzas…  
Siempre (o la mayoría del tiempo) intenté ser positiva, ver lo bueno de la vida, pero ahora no sé qué hacer…  
Siempre conté con el apoyo de mi mamá y de mi papá, para mi el núcleo familiar siempre fue importante, y lo sigue siendo, pero esto es algo difícil de asimilar y afrontar.  
Lo que más me dolió fue cuando lo supo mi papá, se quedó callado por largo rato, como si estuviera pensando en lo que recién le habían dicho y luego empezaron a caer lágrimas por su rostro, fue tan desconsolador verlo así, tan apagado de un momento a otro, mientras tanto mi hermano menor no fue muy consciente de lo que pasa, sólo tiene 6 años…  
En cambio yo no dije nada, no emití ninguna palabra, creo que lo hice en mi intento de no preocupar a mi mamá, ya tenía problemas como para que yo le aumentara uno más con mis lágrimas, después de abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente me fui a mi habitación, no alcancé a cerrar la puerta y ya sentía como las lágrimas caían, no hice nada por detenerlas, me acosté en mi cama y escondí la cabeza en mi almohada, y me dejé vencer.  
Creo que para nadie es bonito que tu mamá se siente frente a ti y a tu familia y te diga "tengo cáncer..."  
S.P *  
Cerré el cuaderno, yo no podía entrometerme de esta manera en la vida de una extraña...  
16 horas antes  
Pensamiento Freddie  
Estaba teniendo un buen sueño, o eso creía, cuando de pronto mi mamá interrumpió en mi habitación, lo supe cuando corrió las cortinas y la luz me llegó directo a la cara.  
-Freddie son las 8:00 , te quedaste dormido, apúrate o llegarás tarde- después de eso abandonó el cuarto  
A esta hora no asimilaba las palabras muy bien, ayer me acosté a las 5 de la mañana estudiando para un examen, después de unos segundos procesé las palabras de mi madre y me levanté rápidamente, saqué ropa del armario y me di una ducha súper rápida, si no fuera por que mi mamá me despertó aún estaría en el quinto sueño, bajé a la cocina, tomé unas tostadas y una manzana  
-Adiós mamá- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente- nos vemos a la noche  
-cuídate hijo, que te vaya bien  
Salí corriendo de mi casa, la Universidad quedaba a unas 15 cuadras de mi casa, esperé el bus, pero nunca pasó, así que opté por empezar a correr, me apuré lo más que pude, pero en el trayecto, cuando aun me quedaban 5 cuadras para llegar encontré algo tirado en el suelo, era una especie de cuaderno rojo, la curiosidad pudo más que yo, quería ver qué decía, pero volví a la realidad al darme cuenta que sólo me quedaban 7 minutos para llegar y tenía el examen, así es que coloqué el cuaderno en mi mochila e hice lo último que me quedaba de maratón , para mi suerte llegué justo a tiempo, inclusive el profesor se retrasó 10 minutos y por último repasé los últimos apuntes antes del examen.  
Después de una hora y media salí del salón, al final valió la pena el haberme quedado hasta tan tarde estudiando, respondí todo el examen y ahora tenía una hora libre, por lo cual fui a cambiar mis cuadernos al casillero, me encontraba allí, cuando saqué de mi mochila el cuaderno rojo que me había encontrado en la mañana, lo abrí e iba a comenzar a leer cuando alguien me interrumpió, me taparon los ojos y me susurraron al oído  
-¿Quién soy?  
Al sólo sentir el olor de su perfume, supe que era ella, pero preferí jugar un poco  
- Ammm ¿Amanda?  
-No…  
-¿Danielle?  
-No  
-¿Kate?  
-No!- por su tono de voz pude reconocer que estaba molesta  
-Ya sé…es una chica muy linda  
-Sí, vas mejorando ¿Qué más?  
-Tiene el cabello oscuro y unos hermosos ojos  
- ¿Y qué más?  
Aparté sus manos de mis ojos y me di vuelta, la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí.  
-Se llama Carly y es la mejor novia que podría tener- la acerqué mucho más a mi, uniendo nuestras frentes, ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello  
-¡Bien! Acertaste!  
- ¿y cual será mi premio?  
-¿Qué te parece un vale por un abrazo?- después de decir eso, ella sonrió  
Yo hice un puchero  
-¿Y por qué mejor no lo cambiamos por un beso?  
Ella volvió a sonreír y me acerqué hasta capturar sus labios, nuestros labios se movieron al compás, hasta que alguien nos interrumpió  
-Tortolitos, no tiene que hacer una muestra pública para toda la Universidad  
-Gibby, deja de molestarnos, nos estamos demostrando nuestro amor- dijo Carly mientras me abrazaba- además tú también tienes novia, ve a demostrarle a ella todo lo que la quieres  
- Tasha está en clases en este momento, así que les haré compañía por un momento- dijo Gibby interponiéndose entre mi novia y yo y dándonos un abrazo- los quiero tanto!  
-Gibby! Me estás apretando!  
-Ya, ya…¿vamos a la cafetería? Freddie invita  
-Claro, ¿por qué no pagas tú?, yo siempre pago  
-Pero tú trabajas  
-Es verdad, pero ese dinero lo utilizo en otras cosas, no para alimentarte!  
Es verdad, trabajo en una tienda de antigüedades, John es mi jefe, es un anciano que a parte de ser mi jefe, es mi amigo, siempre me ha ayudado cada vez que tengo un problema, es como un segunda padre para mí. En los horarios libres que me dejaba la Universidad después de clases iba a trabajar con él, con mi sueldo compraba las cosas que necesitaba para mi, no me gustaba mucho depender de mis padres, por lo que poco a poco iba buscando independizarme.  
-Está bien amigo, entonces Carly invita, Vamos!  
-Oye! Yo no te he invitado!  
-está bien, yo invito, pero ustedes cancelan lo que van a consumir  
Volví a guardar el cuaderno rojo (parece que nunca lo iba a poder leer) y me puse a reír, mi amigo no iba a cambiar nunca, nos conocemos desde que teníamos 6 años, crecimos juntos y nunca me ha fallado, aunque le guste bromear siempre está cuando lo necesito.  
-Gibby, tú nunca cambias-dijo Carly  
A ella la conozco desde que tengo 10 años, me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi, era y sigue siendo tan hermosa, yo creía que nunca iba a poder estar con ella, pero al pasar de los años, iniciamos una amistad, yo aun no me decidía a confesarle mi amor, por que tenía miedo que se alejara de mí, pero el año me decidí y me declaré, lo que me sorprendió era que ella sentía lo mismo, desde allí que comenzamos una relación que ha durado hasta hoy.  
Luego nos dirigimos a la cafetería  
-Seré un buen amigo e iré a comprar lo que quieran-dijo mi gracioso amigo  
-Yo quiero un agua mineral- dijo mi novia  
- Y yo un café muy cargado  
Carly y yo le dimos el dinero y Gibby fue a comprar, mi chica se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello  
-¿Como te fue en el examen?  
-Bien, lo respondí todo  
-Que bueno, pero imagino que te debiste acostar tarde  
-Sí, he dormido muy poco, tengo sueño-dije apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa  
-Y para mañana tienes algo?  
-Por suerte no  
-Que bueno, así podrás descansar  
-Pero igual tengo que ir a trabajar  
-Lástima, pero luego puedes llegar a dormir  
-Tienes razón linda  
- y cómo está Ed?  
- está bien, dice que te extraña y que lo tienes muy abandonado, que debería ir a verlo  
-Pero si lo vi ayer!  
-Dice que ya te extraña, anoche me estuvo diciendo que se iba a casar contigo  
-Aww que es tierno tu hermanito, y tú qué le dijiste?  
-Le dije que eras mía y que me dejara estudiar  
Carly se acercó a Freddie y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
-Que novio más lindo tengo  
Freddie le dio un tierno beso a Carly, luego llegó Gibby con lo que le habían pedido.  
-Gibby, Freddie, yo los dejo, tengo que ir a clases, veremos la importancia del arte en el siglo XV, Freddie no podré verte a la tarde, debo acompañar a mi mamá a hacer unas compras, discúlpame con Ed- dijo Carly mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda  
- Que te vaya bien amor, y no te preocupes, yo le digo a Ed, mándale saludos a tu madre de mi parte  
-Adiós Carly- dijo Gibby mientras se comía un trozo de pastel  
Estuvimos un rato más en la cafetería y luego nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, la mañana y parte de la tarde se pasó súper rápido, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando eran las 4 de la tarde y tenía que ir a trabajar con John. Llegué a la tienda y lo encontré acomodando unas piezas de vidrio.  
-Hola Chico  
-Hola John  
-como te fue hoy?  
-Creo que bien, aunque estoy muerto de sueño, he dormido 3 horas solamente, todo por estudiar para un examen, y a ti como te ha ido?  
-Bien, ha venido poca gente, tal vez tú eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte y atraes a más gente  
-Eso tenlo por seguro  
Después de 10 minutos comenzó a entrar gente, en esta tienda había todo tipo de antigüedades, en lo personal me gustaban unas espadas que colgaban en la pared, la mayoría de las personas entraban preguntando por pinturas u objetos de siglos pasados, la verdad me gustaba atender y ordenar todo esto, algunos me preguntan que por qué me gusta todo esto, si me gusta la tecnología…pero yo les respondía que es por que también me gusta todo lo que esconde la historia, por eso trabajo aquí, además me gusta ayudar a John.  
La tarde se pasó muy rápido, lo que me llamó la atención fue una chica rubia que entró a la tienda, tenía la misma edad que yo, y debo aceptarlo, era muy linda, lo más extraño es que entró a la tienda, recorrió todo, pero no preguntó nada y se fue, fue raro, no sé por qué lo hizo…  
Después de la jornada de trabajo me fui a mi casa, saludé a mi familia y me fui a dar una ducha para relajarme, luego tenía pretendido dormir, tenía que descansar.  
Después de la ducha, todos mis músculos se relajaron, abrí mi mochila para sacar mis libros y me volví a encontrar con ese cuaderno rojo, me acosté en la cama y lo abrí para comenzar a leer, tal vez era un cuaderno con materia y yo sólo estaba exagerando, creía que tendría algo especial, me daba esa sensación, abrí el cuaderno y comencé a leer…  
Después cerré el cuaderno, bueno, no era un cuaderno, era un diario de vida o algo parecido, yo no me podía entrometer así como así en la vida de una extraña, dejé el cuaderno rojo sobre el velador que estaba al lado de mi cama, estuve pensando por un rato más mientras lo observaba.  
Analicé todo mi día, y después de leer una de las hojas de este diario de vida, me di cuenta que mi vida no se comparaba en nada a la de S.P …


End file.
